Tiffany
by louise4
Summary: There are certain constants at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: History of Magic is boring, Dumbledore is eccentric and Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy will fight." But will this always be the case. SLASH


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.  Not Harry Potter and co nor the lyrics to the song 'I think we're alone now by Tiffany.  And yeay, remembered to ddoa disclaimer this time.  I'm growing as a person!

AUTHOR NOTE: when put this on fiction alley loads of people asked why its called Tiffany.  Its because they sung I think we're alone now which is the song in the fic.  That's all.

Enjoy

Tiffany Children behave, that's what they say when we're together 

There are certain constants at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: History of Magic is boring, Dumbledore is eccentric and Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy will fight.  These are things known by everyone who has been at the school for more than a week.  The teachers have given up trying to stop the fights – even an embargo on magic healing failed to stop them.  So now the teachers stand back, let it happen and handed out detentions once they are finished.  But there was one other constant at Hogwarts which was less well known.  In fact it was initially only known by those in the two boy's year and above, and had only been present since their fifth year.  No one knew where the idea originated, but the simple fact was for the last two years a large proportion of the school had been waiting for Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy to stop fighting and start doing something all together more friendly.

_And watch how you play_

_What would they say, if they ever knew_

Of course Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy know nothing of this.  They are aware of a more physical dimension to their fights – but really wands are boring and far less … satisfying in the end – and they are also aware that where previously those around them – especially Ron Weasley and Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle – would have joined in they now watch the encounters with bated breath but these things hardly matter in the great scheme of things.  In truth, all they ever see is each other.

_And so we're running just as fast as we can_

_Holding on to one another's hand_

So Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy do not know that there is a book running on them finally succumbing to the inevitable and shagging each other senseless – as Fred Weasley so delicately put it – and they would have been utterly horrified.  Because the fights are only one dimension to their relationship.  They are dancing; they have been dancing since their sixth year and they like it.  Casual flirting, just the slightest suggestion that they feel something other than the well documented enmity.  A look in passing, a touch in potions, a comment on the stairwell – they all add up to a dangerous and exciting game which both know can only result in one thing.  But they won't admit it.  So they dance until the music stops, after which they fight.  And as they roll around on the floor, tearing at each other, it is only the feel of the others erection, hard against their body that lets them know the music still plays, waiting for the next time.  Even here there are rules.  Don't acknowledge the erections and don't allow others to see them.  And most of all, don't try to do anything about it.

_I think we're alone now_

_There doesn't seem to be anyone around_

Of course it didn't work, these things never do.  Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy did not become secret lovers during their school days, nor did they become public lovers, for that matter.  Everything continued as expected.  They fought until graduation and then went their separate ways.

Until they met again in a muggle pub.  Each with their own group of friends, forced together by one mutual acquaintance.

It was a true cliché: their eyes met across the pub and they realised with a sinking, sick feeling that their two groups were going to be merging, neither realising what this meant for one of their number.  Slowly, almost being dragged by their friends, they walked up to each other.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

There were quick glances round the groups as people wondered how they knew each other, wondered at the tension flickering in the air.

"Dance?"

"Always."

So they stood there, looking at each other, daring the other to look away first.

"You know everyone was waiting for us back then?"

"They still are waiting.  But it's not about everyone is it."

"No.  They watch and wait but what can we do?  All I know is the dance."

"Well we can't do that anymore.  Rolling around on the floor of the pub is hardly dignified behaviour for 20 year olds."

"Plus no robes to hide the inevitable consequences."

"Was everything inevitable?"

"Yes.  No."

"And I was worried you were going to be vague."

"Yes," a low chuckle, "you realise we are actually talking don't you?"

"Well it had to happen.  You can't stand still forever.  Things have to chance, to move on."

"Yes."

Silence.

"You understand?  We can't dance forever."

Why not?

"I know.  Move on.  Grow up."

He made a move to leave.

"I said move on, not move away."

Holding his breath, anxious, eager.

"Inevitable?"

"I don't care.  We danced for too long, wondering about things like that.  Ask not whether it is inevitable but whether it is desirable."

"It is."

"Good."

He reached his hand out to touch the face before him, confusion in the green eyes melting into decision and happiness.  Slowly they moved closer, everyone else forgotten and as he had directed the conversation now he directed the kiss.  He caught one last glimpse of the green eyes he had missed before they fluttered closed as their lips met.

_I think we're alone now,_

_The beating of our hearts is the only sound_


End file.
